


【踵飞/踵奥】意料之外的志愿活动

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 本章简介：出于无聊，脚后跟参加了一次不匿名的alpha志愿活动。（时隔多年我终于搞了致命伤组（。脚后跟a，飞哥o，奥缺德o，带一点贝爷x阿周，和贝爷/飞哥（屠龙组也不错……（以及超声应该并没有那么精确，只是剧情需要）
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/ Siegfried | Saber of Black, Achilles | Rider of Red/Odysseus | Rider, Beowulf | Berserker/Arjuna Alter | Berserker
Series: fgo的abo相关 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627
Kudos: 1





	【踵飞/踵奥】意料之外的志愿活动

“哇噢，你比我还高，”阿喀琉斯面无表情地说，声音干瘪，“恐怕我对此缺乏经验。”

刚刚自我介绍叫齐格飞的男性omega抱歉地笑了笑：“那真是对不起了，先生，您已经是志愿者中体格最大的一位了。在此之前比您小的alpha总是在见到我之后拒绝，您可以说是我这个月最后的指望了。”

阿喀琉斯“啊”了一声，好像真的没进入志愿服务的状态：“我认识几个身高超过190的，看来他们都没有服务社会的精神嘛。”

齐格飞笑了一声：“我想他们都已婚了吧。”阿喀琉斯心想：我也希望我是已婚人士，听齐格飞又道：“无论如何感谢你的到来，让我请你喝一杯吧。”

这个提议比较合阿喀琉斯的心意，于是他们坐到吧台前点了两杯。其实齐格飞的体格并没有吓到阿喀琉斯，阿喀琉斯隔着衣服就能看出对方的肌肉没有自己的厚实，不过倒也算得上紧实有致。只不过他的主要性经验来自于奥德修斯，而奥德修斯体格比他小一点，他又比他强壮很多，所以在床上为所欲为，那种感觉让他觉得很爽。他和阿塔兰忒也试过，但是两个alpha的信息素在一起很难不打架，最后能勉强互相撸完就已经让人身心俱疲了，这使他坚信alpha找alpha真的是一件非常麻烦的事，所以对于彭忒西勒亚的异常口味，他始终没法理解——不过理解和欣赏对方的美貌是两码事。

实际上，他在第一口酒之后就克服了自己的偏见：“齐格飞先生，我愿意为你提供你要的志愿服务。”

这种志愿服务筛选要求比较严格，omega必须证明自己已婚丧偶并且不接受重新标记，或者就像齐格飞这样，十五年来没有找到标记他的alpha，基本判定对方失踪之后，才可以申请，而证明自己属于这两项需要花费高昂的检测费用，因此不是一般的omega能够负担得起的。既然是有身家的omega才能请的起的服务，提供服务的alpha也不能是上过一两次床就粘着人不放的无赖，也得像阿喀琉斯这样的，经过社会各方面认定不会对omega造成负担的alpha才能去。很多时候这也是一种社交，年纪大的omega通过志愿服务认识未婚的优秀社会青年，在床事上的付出有时会给alpha们一些额外的好处。

听到阿喀琉斯的肯定答复，齐格飞也没有欣喜若狂，但是十分诚恳地道谢了。他并不是很急，因此两人继续聊天。阿喀琉斯很快意识到了其他alpha不愿意的更深层原因。尽管面前的omega有着英俊的面容、罕见的银色长发和绿中泛蓝的迷人双眸，身高也不至于alpha太多，但他从事的是自然摄影，爱好户外探险，从他的麦色皮肤就可以看出，这个原本应该非常白皙的荷兰小贵族，大概没什么经营得很好的社会关系。不过那个标记他的alpha是怎么回事？

不奇怪这个问题，齐格飞笑了笑，说道：“是我第一次野外活动半路遇上的搭档，沙漠里太阳太晒了，我和他都带头罩穿斗篷，彼此都不知道什么样子，然后意外就和常见的AO意外的过程差不多，区别在于他放下我出去求救后就昏迷住院了，我直接被救援部队带回了荷兰，再也没见过。”

阿喀琉斯：“你过这样的生活，已经精彩过世上许多alpha了，包括我。”

“话是这么说……我也并没有仔细去找，”齐格飞笑着喝了一口酒，沉思片刻后道，“我在丽达酒店订了套房，还请你载我去那里。”

没有车，真的挺符合齐格飞旅行家的身份的。从vip通道进电梯到了套间，先后洗了澡，两人暂时先靠着吧台温存起来——仰头与人接吻的感觉其实并不赖，阿喀琉斯想，然后把人抵在床边，阴茎硬梆梆的，如果是对奥德修斯，这会儿他已经捅进去了。他一手套弄着齐格飞半升旗的阴茎，一手也从下面去摸那条缝，齐格飞扭动臀部，好让他的手按得更深一些，透明的粘液很快打湿了会阴周围。他半眯着眼睛享受着阿喀琉斯粗暴但富有力量的揉搓，突然问道：“你想要我先蹲下来吗？”

阿喀琉斯动作顿时变慢了许多，齐格飞将其视为同意，便贴着桌边滑下去，舔了舔头部，然后吸进嘴里。他舔弄马眼的时候舌头灵巧，吸得也很用力，阿喀琉斯不一会儿就开始哼哼唧唧地呻吟起来，揪住齐格飞的长发，正要用力扯动，想到自己的志愿身份又忍住了。齐格飞很快站起来背过身去，撑着床。他也不是想嘴里含着根什么才找上阿喀琉斯的。期待中粗硬的肉棍立即捅了进来，在深处飞快地小幅抽送着，齐格飞喘息着，两腿忍不住夹了起来，好让阴茎刮到内壁更多的皱褶，带来更深的快感——因为过于高大，和alpha性交的机会没有特别多，而且相当多的时间里他都在户外——阿喀琉斯一边操干，一边揉捏对方的乳头，并时不时去抓他颤抖的阴茎，抚摸龟头和马眼，然后他突然放慢了速度全进全出，把住对方的腰，龟头只在阴唇上摩擦。齐格飞回头正欲喊他进来，他又把龟头送进了甬道，在穴口进进出出数十下，然后再次进到最深处。

他是在和奥德修斯做爱的过程中养出的习惯。阴道入口处的快速抽送和深处生殖腔那里的小口处的摩擦最能让奥德修斯失神和求饶，就是比较费腰，但他喜欢这么做。齐格飞的甬道因为鲜有到访的缘故，自分泌的液体粘腻稠滑，感觉仿佛在搅蛋清，而白沫确实随着阴茎的耸动而四溅。他停在深处，左右搅动了一下，齐格飞也扭动着身体，突然颤了几下，穴孔收缩起来，他一摸前面，果然是高潮了。

趁着甬道绞着他的阳具，他帮齐格飞翻过身来，仰躺在床上，他自己也跟着上了床，架着齐格飞的两腿，等包裹他的肉壁又变得柔软，再次抽送起来。齐格飞抓住他的肩膀，另一只手随意地撸动疲软的阴茎，嘴微张着，在呻吟的间隙舔着自己干燥的嘴唇，阿喀琉斯见状俯下身，舔弄起乳头，然后一路吻上，含住齐格飞的嘴唇。齐格飞立即伸舌，搂住他的脖子。四片贴合的嘴唇里舌头开始纠缠，彼此粗重的呼吸喷到脸上，阿喀琉斯忍不住加快了下身挺动的速度，抓着齐格飞的胯迎合自己的抽插。他感到甬道深处不断有热流涌出，自己也快到了射精的关头，便支起上身，专注于顶送。齐格飞两股轻颤，不住地喊道：“噢、噢、想要……嗯……对……你……真棒……嗯、嗯……”阿喀琉斯又狠狠操了几十下，终于射了进去。

齐格飞喘着气：“你……嗯……你不成结？”

“你在避孕吗？”

“没有。”

阿喀琉斯：“那就小心。”

齐格飞闭着眼睛平复着呼吸，他觉得自己马上又要硬了，这时他想了起来：“我带了阴茎套，延展性的，你可以带上成结。”

“在哪儿，我去拿。”

齐格飞摆了摆手，自己下床翻起了背包，然后拿出一叠丢在床上。阿喀琉斯立马拿起一个套上，然后被齐格飞招呼着下来床，他要在地板上来一次乘骑位。带了套之后少了粘液的感觉刺激，阿喀琉斯总觉得自己离高潮还差一点，虽然只需要躺在地上，最后还是按着齐格飞的屁股自己向上送胯猛顶，齐格飞高潮了两次后他才成结并射了出来。这之后他们洗了澡，然后在洗手池上又做了一次不成结的。

总共的志愿时间是3天，周五周六周日。客房服务相当到位，凌晨2点随叫随到地换了干净的床单和地毯以供客人睡觉。他们在落地窗前做了最后一次，然后汗津津地倒在床上睡去。早上起来就着晨勃又是一阵大汗淋漓。然后，阿喀琉斯对含弄自己阴茎的齐格飞说道：

“你真辣，我说真的，那些alpha真没胆。”

齐格飞吐出阴茎，笑了一下，改用了手。他没说话，阿喀琉斯也不在意，只是继续说道：“我正好缺一个固定床伴……”

“我的职业不需要固定床伴，阿喀琉斯先生。”齐格飞挑眉笑道，“感谢你的垂青。”

“哦，好吧……”

齐格飞想了一下，道：“和那个’奥德’有关系？你喊了一个名字，我只听清了前面两个音节。”

阿喀琉斯的心情一下子低落了起来，齐格飞甚至感觉到他的阳具都没有精神。“是吧。我想是的。”阿喀琉斯说道，“我和他没机会做爱了。”

但说完这句话他又精神了，立马抓着齐格飞操了起来。两人忘情地拥吻、迎送着。他感觉到随着性交次数的增多，齐格飞阴道里面的分泌液愈发清亮，而且汩汩流出，他后面随时捅进去都异常湿滑，不由得让他更有兴致。两人又从白天操到晚上，从卧室的落地窗到餐厅的吧台。他觉得快乐极了，也给齐格飞一个口交，吸硬了阴茎，还用舌头操得齐格飞的小孔高潮了一次。

然后阿喀琉斯换了真枪上阵，一边操着一边商量着晚饭的内容，突然电话响了。

他没理，换了个姿势继续深吻操弄，直到成结后双双高潮，这才拿出手机看了一眼。来电人一栏赫然写着奥德修斯的名字。他把通讯机摔了出去，然而犹豫再三，还是捡起来，拨了回去。

奥德修斯的声音听起来并不急：“待会有空来公司一趟吗？我有事找你商量。”

阿喀琉斯勃然大怒：“我没空！”

“我等你3个小时，你收拾一下。”

做爱的兴致正高却被打断，阿喀琉斯满脸写着愤怒，齐格飞仔细端详了他的神态，下了结论：“我觉得你如果再继续可能会误伤我。你像是那种生气的时候会发很大火的人。”

阿喀琉斯瘪着嘴：“你看得挺准。”

“那么有事的话，可以先走？”

“你没事吗？”

“还剩一天，吃半颗药就可以了。”

阿喀琉斯呆坐着，突然砸了下墙，然后一言不发地洗澡、收拾东西，离开了。齐格飞隔着几步送他出门，又在门口站了会儿，悼念自己成功了一半的性生活。就在这时，一位黑发黑肤的美人从走廊上唯一的另一件套房走出，朝他的方向走来。齐格飞想关门，但是又有些好奇，因为对方也只是很端庄的走着，并没有回避别的房客的意思。等走近了些，齐格飞才发现，那真是位异域风情的绝代佳人，对方注意到他打量的目光，只是微笑地向他双手合十致意，然后接着往前走。齐格飞的目光跟着他一路往前，发现走廊的尽头是一段阶梯，阶梯的上面，似乎就是这个酒店的停机坪。

绝代佳人是要坐飞机离开啊。

已经没什么好好奇的了，齐格飞正准备关门，突然从空气中捕捉到了一丝似曾相识的信息素。原来他站在房间门口，房内他和阿喀琉斯交媾融合的信息素往外涌，使他察觉不到外面的空气变好。而路过的黑肤丽人也自带浓郁的信息素，也就没注意齐格飞房里飘出来的味道。

毫无疑问，刚刚的美人经历的性爱不输于他和阿喀琉斯。那正是前来和贝奥武夫约会的阿周那。由于并非恋爱，只是享受性爱的快乐，这件事不便传出去，对阿周那的名声有碍，因此他们找了这种方式来见面，而阿周那确实自己会开直升机。他和贝奥武夫激情地欢爱完毕后，贝奥武夫总是细心地替他按摩，缓解一些隐私部位的肌肉酸痛。在先后与赢政、奥德修斯失去联系，伯爵和萨列里先生又外出旅游的情况下，贝奥武夫可以称得上是一位理想的床伴了。

齐格飞并不在意信息素中隐含的性交意味，使他悸动的是，这个信息素刺激到了他的腺体，让他的后颈隐隐生痛。难道说……可是这又怎么可能？……

仿佛心有灵犀，尽头的房门再一次打开，似乎对方也敏锐的捕捉到了空气中的一丝异样。贝奥武夫看到了齐格飞，确认久违的信息素确实从对方身上散发出来，不由得张大了眼睛。他朝着齐格飞走了过去……

阿喀琉斯赶回公司，空旷的大厅黑黢黢的，倒是没有人和他抢电梯。他很快来到奥德修斯的办公室，根本不准备敲门，然而一进去就发现奥德修斯半躺在沙发上，衣服掀到胸口，手上拿着什么在小腹扫了扫去。沙发边的屏幕上有什么粘住了奥德修斯的目光，他听见了阿喀琉斯进来，却没有回头。

“你来得真快，”奥德修斯道，然后他吸了吸鼻子，“你洗澡了，刚刚在约会？”

约会是个很含蓄的词，他其实指的是做爱。

阿喀琉斯没回答，直接问：“你在干什么？”

“好吧，你可能经常不做体检。这是超声检查。”奥德修斯顿了顿，转过头来凝视着他：“我怀孕两个半月了。”

“你怀孕和我有什——”阿喀琉斯猛地收口，“你把我喊过来、你的意思是、可你已、已经、你怀、两、两、两——”

“两个半月，”奥德修斯接着看屏幕，“佩涅罗佩过来之后我们俩第一次做爱是在两个月前，而且之后你也不是没操过我。”

阿喀琉斯甩了甩脑袋，找到了一点思路：“你说孩子是我的？为什么现在……”才怀上？

奥德修斯竟然思考了一下，然后说：“不知道。也许你成结太多次了，我那段时间又比较忙，清洗得比较草率。”

——有点道理，奥德修斯说完自己也觉得可能性不小。而且他们这几年操得也实在太多了。

在他和阿喀琉斯说完分手的话——好吧，就算那是分手——之后的那个月，这个小屁孩开始索求无度，奥德修斯甚至愿意称之为疯狂——疯狂地在夜里幽会和性爱。当然这些都不是重点。就奥德修斯自己而言，他确实希望忒勒马科斯有个弟弟或者妹妹，或者有个亲密的童年伙伴。本来，如果单单是阿喀琉斯的孩子来和忒勒马科斯做朋友，他也会觉得很不错，现在……

奥德修斯：“你怎么想？”

“什么我怎么想？你还想生下来吗？”阿喀琉斯开始说话不过脑子了，奥德修斯用一种“那当然了”的表情回复他，他立刻明白过来。其实他心底确实开始产生高兴的情绪了，阿喀琉斯轻快地走到沙发旁，然后挤到沙发和奥德修斯之间把人圈在怀里。奥德修斯在他胸上找了个舒服的位置把头枕下来：“我在想该不该告诉佩涅罗佩，你的意思呢？”阿喀琉斯又懵住了，奥德修斯笑了两声，觉得从他这儿要不到意见是可以预见的事。

奥德修斯自己接着道：“我们俩都是金发，孩子肯定也是。佩涅罗佩的妈妈是金发，倒也没有问题。此外就是，按照我们的传统，omega在婚后生的孩子都是配偶的。佩涅罗佩是一个很优秀的alpha母亲，她也从小信奉这样的传统。”

“但还是会伤心吧？”

“会。因为只有我出轨了。”

阿喀琉斯继续抱着奥德修斯，突然意识到这是第一次他们靠得那么近却没有做爱。这个孩子不用叫我爸爸也可以，反正我也当不好父亲，这样想着，电光火石之间，他领悟到了奥德修斯的另一个意思，连忙说道：“我不会让我妈妈知道的。”

奥德修斯又笑了起来：“忒提丝夫人，那可真是太厉害了。瞒她也不一定有用，别主动告诉她。”

“好啊，”阿喀琉斯答应道，“你只要让我知道就行了，我来探望宝宝的时候，”他轻轻摸了摸奥德修斯的肚子，“会对忒勒马科斯一样好的。”

奥德修斯把超声探头放回原处，扭过头去亲亲他的嘴角，很快阿喀琉斯反应过来，按着奥德修斯的后脑勺加深了这个吻。他们似乎吻了很久，但似乎也没有，分开时奥德修斯微微喘气，手指摩挲着阿喀琉斯的下唇，轻声道：“和你这样的男人断尽联系，真是意外地困难啊……”


End file.
